In the related art, a parking support apparatus has been utilized to support a parking operation for a driver parking a vehicle in a garage. Such a type of technology is disclosed in JP-A-2008-179345 (Reference 1).
In Reference 1, an automatic vehicle parking control apparatus performs three-point-turn traveling by performing automatic steering until the vehicle stops at the center of an expected parking spot when parking the vehicle in a parking space located on a side with respect to a traveling direction of the vehicle.
According to the technology disclosed in Reference 1, steering control is simultaneously performed as the vehicle travels forward from an initial position. Therefore, depending on an amount of the steering, there is a possibility that a host vehicle may come into contact with a vehicle which is parked in an adjacent parking space next to the parking space during the three-point-turn traveling. In order to prevent the contact between the vehicle parked in the adjacent parking lot and the host vehicle, minimizing the amount of steering is considered. In this case, it takes time for moving the host vehicle to the expected position.